


Say A Little Prayer For You

by ClaryFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Wanda, Coming Out, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, F/M, Football player Natasha, I know nothing about American football, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Steve is quarterback, Teen Pregnancy, They're all the same age, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy, loosely based on Quinns season 1 storyline in glee, supportive friends, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryFangirl/pseuds/ClaryFangirl
Summary: Wanda didn't want this to happen, she was a junior, for god's sake! But letting her hair down for one night proved to be a mistake.And now she's in the girls bathroom, her girlfriend outside, and staring at the two lines on the pregnancy test.





	1. Prologue & Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of vomit, there will be a gap soon after it's mentioned so feel free to skip until the break.  
> Also, I'm not Jewish, but I know that Wanda is in the comics, so I did some research on kosher food, please correct me if I make any mistakes regarding religion!

It's not like she remembered his name. She probably knew it when _it_ happened, but looking back, she had no recollection of any specifics surrounding the moment. She had been to a party at Stark's place when she got a bit too drunk and cried because she missed her stuffed bunny. Not her proudest moment. Some guy, presumably Stark's friend, offered to take her home, and Wanda, having had almost half a bottle of wine, had accepted. Again, not her proudest moment.  
They'd fucked in the back of his car. It wasn't even a nice car, it was one of those models that no one will ever think is cool.

Doing the math, she should've realised her situation sooner. But being a teenager, it's hard to keep track of your periods if they're irregular. That happens. She should also have noticed something was wrong when she stopped wearing bras because of how sore her breasts were. Wanda had, however, just blamed puberty and started wearing more hoodies.

But then, something changed. Natasha Romanoff had invited her to study at her place. Her parents were on a business trip to Russia, so they had the entire apartment to themselves. Wanda had baked bread whilst Nat recited French verbs in a horrid accent. Then they'd kissed and it felt like the heavens opened up and the angels started singing. 

That's how she found out about her raging lesbianism. She should've noticed when she was extremely _underwhelmed_ at the guy only lasting through Dinner & Diatribes. Seriously, it's not even four minutes. But kissing Nat was different. She was addicted. There was something so right about holding Nat by her waist, pulling her closer. The undeniable _girl_ in her arms.

Looking back, some signs shouldn't've been ignored but they were.

The actual suspicion started when she started getting morning sickness. She'd gone to bed completely fine, and the next morning she was hurling her guts out before her alarm rang. Her mother had checked her temperature and once she made sure it was nothing, Wanda was sent to school with a note excusing her from PE.   
Foods she'd had no issue with before suddenly repulsed her and she'd found herself pouring extra salt on her onion rings at lunch, looking distasteful at Pietro's greyish paste on his food tray.  
The day proceeded normally with Natasha skipping PE so they could make out in the girls' bathroom, but on the way home, Wanda's mind started to wander. She started putting two and two together.

She stopped by a bodega on her way home from the subway station, buying as many pregnancy tests as she could. It was a New York bodega, you could never be too sure. Then she decided to call Bucky for comfort. Normally, she would talk to Pietro but this wasn't the thing you discuss with your brother, and he was with Clint "studying".  
"What's up, Harry Potter?" Bucky picked up after three beeps.  
"Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah, Wanda, wand, Harry Potter has a wand, y' know,"  
"Okay, I kind of have an issue, but I can't tell anyone else so I need you to promise me to keep your mouth shut, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure, are you alright?" His voice became worried.  
"No, I think I'm fine, but I might be knocked up, I've got a few pregnancy tests but I just wanted to talk to someone about it," She sighed.  
"Holy fuck, okay, did not expect that. What do you wanna do if you are?"   
"I don't know! I mean, abortions are expensive, I can't exactly raise a kid on my own and adoption is so confusing,"   
"Hey, it's okay, I'll swing by your house on my way home, I'm at Steve's, but I'll come by and we can talk about it more in person. I don't trust the government,"  
"I know you don't, I'll see you later!" She said and hung up.

Wanda went straight to her room, opened incognito mode and searched pregnancy symptoms. Most of it fit the bill, minus one or two things, but based on the skimming of half a blog post she could very well be pregnant.  
Then the panic set in. Oh God, what could she do with a kid in this world? How could she get enough money for an abortion? Even the ones at PP cost money. Playing music usually helped her calm down, so she put on an Elton John album, threw herself dramatically on her bed and let her mind wander.

Bucky rang the doorbell about twenty minutes later, embracing her the moment he saw her.  
"Did you take the test yet?"  
"No, I kind of wanted some emotional support in case it's positive,"

He waited outside the door, talking to her in an attempt to feign casualty or comfort. It was working, though, the time passed without much thought. The bathroom door unlocked and Wanda emerged, holding the test upside down so they couldn't see the results.  
Slowly, she turned it over. The seconds seemed like hours until they could both see the two lines on the test.

Wanda collapsed, Bucky caught her just before she managed to do any damage. Softly, he brought her to the ground.  
"I can't do this," She managed to say. Bucky didn't respond, he just carried her into her room and let her cry on his shoulder. He didn't talk, just let her sob incoherent words.

After a while, she managed to pull herself together enough to dispose of the test, wash her hands again, and start dinner. Bucky was with her the entire time, distracting her from the issue. He talked about his day, how hard studying was with Steve since he wanted to fight any and all historical figures, and so on. He did his best to help with the cooking, but he wasn't sure about kosher rules so he felt it was better to just stay away.  
Wanda seemed alright, though. She was unusually calm, even humming along to David Bowie singing about life on Mars.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bucky asked after a while.  
"I don't know, like, I know I can't get rid of it, but there's no way I'll be able to raise a kid in New York, considering the rent prices and my parents dislike for premarital actions," She said, lifting the beef from the water and putting it right into the frying pan.   
"So, adoption?"  
"Seems to be the most viable option, but I don't want to ship my kid off to Sweden like I want to be able to visit them in case I want to. I want to have a relationship with my kid, just not a maternal one," She explained.  
"I get that," Was all Bucky said. 

Bucky left about five minutes before Pietro came home, taking the test with him. That was something she was thankful for, since explaining a positive pregnancy test to her parents who still treated her as a twelve-year-old wasn't that high on her bucket list.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds if she's preggers (spoiler alert: she is!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know nada about American High Schools, all my knowledge comes from Glee, various movies and half-assed googling. So this will be inaccurate.  
> Please tell me what can be corrected and improved!

Wanda hid the pregnancy test as far into her bag as possible, washed her hands and met Natasha outside the bathroom.  
"Why did you gasp?"  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought I got my period, but I'm good," Wanda didn't mean to come off as rude, but she couldn't help it. She was with child for god's sake. She had a fetus, a clump of cells growing inside her. She walked towards her American History class and Natasha to her Foreign Languages. She saw Steve and Bucky sitting together, an empty spot next to Bucky. Wanda took it without question.  
"After class," She said to Bucky as she was sitting down, managing to not catch Steve's attention. His eyes blew up as he sputtered silently. She nodded curtly as she pulled out her textbook.

"What are you going to do?" Bucky asked her when she got to her locker.  
"I don't know, I mean, I'd want to make an appointment so I can see how far along I am, and such, then I'll decide if I wanna off it," she said.  
"Do you know who the father is?"  
"I've only slept with one guy, but I don't know anything about him, including his goddamn name," She said, slamming her locker shut. "Sorry,"  
"Oof. So, should we make an appointment?"  
"I can't, medical bills would get sent to my house, and I can't pay them anyway," She sighed.  
"Should we ask Stark for help? isn't he like a millionaire?" Bucky suggested.  
"Fair point, but he's also notoriously bad at keeping secrets,"  
"I'm sure Pepper has got some dirt on him, so leave that to me," He said, walking off to Algebra, leaving her for English.

At lunchtime, he had an answer.  
"I have dirt on Tony Stark. I've asked if he'd pay hospital bills for a friend, and he went off into some kind of rant about how the American Healthcare System is broken, so I think he'd be okay with it," Bucky said, sitting down next to her.  
"Thanks, Bucky. I really appreciate you being such a good friend," She said, digging into her BLT& Mayo sandwich. She made a face and grabbed the mustard.  
"Gross," Steve said, sitting down next to her.  
"Uh, maybe it is? I just think it'll add a bit of pizzazz to my sandwich,"  
"Maximoff, what are you doing?" Pietro asked.  
"What are you doing, Maximoff? I heard you were spending last night with Clint,"  
"I- how did you find out?"  
"I'm psychic, remember?" She joked. "Oh, hi, Tony, can I talk to you after school?"   
"Sure. Guys, was Hamilton ever a president?"  
"No," echoed throughout the table.  
"Aw, fuck. Oh well, can't do anything about it now,"  
"I thought you listened to Hamilton, how did you not know?"  
"Eh, blanked out? I'm good at literally everything but American Presidents. 'Sup President Buchanan?" Everyone sighed. Tony was famous for having strange lines, especially when he's running on four hours of sleep and a Redbull.

Tony showed up at her locker at the end of the day.  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
"Not here, anyone can hear," She led him outside and behind the dumpsters.  
"Here to give in to my charms?" Tony said, kind of pathetically. She shook her head.  
"Nope. I need your help. Ok, I think I might be pregnant, the tests can be misleading, so I have a doctor's appointment today to check if it's for real. My parents can't find out or they'll flip their shit and kick me out. But, I can't afford the bills, and my jobs don't exactly pay well," she said. Wanda worked at a Starbucks and a 50s diner. She took shifts that worked together, but even then she could barely scrape together enough for anything of worth.  
"All you want from me is to pay your medical bills? Of course! I love being like Robin Hood, not that you're poor," He said, hugging her. Then, "Wait, you're pregnant?"  
"I think so, please don't tell anyone, I know you love gossip, but no one else can know," she said. Tony did a clicky noise with his tongue and finger guns. He left pretty soon after that.

Bucky drove her to the Doctor's office. He had a licence already, so it wasn't illegal or anything.

"Name?"  
"Wanda Maximoff,"  
"Who's the visitor?"  
"Moral support,"  
"Is he the father?"  
"God no, gay as the 4th of July," Bucky said. It earned him an eyebrow raise.  
"Dr Cho will be with you in a moment, just go into room 3," 

Bucky held her hand as they waited. Wanda had been nervous before, but never in the way that she could explode. She'd been both nervous and excited before plays, but she'd learned to tell the difference between excitement and nerves, the excitement was good, nerves were just a waste of energy.  
"Hi, I'm Dr Helen Cho, you're Miss Maximoff?"  
"Yes, this is my friend, he's here for moral support,"  
"Excellent, that's always good to have. How old are you?"  
"16, I'll be 17 next week,"  
"When's the last time you were sexually active?"  
"I don't know? Maybe sometime in early August, maybe around the 10th?" False, almost everyone remembers the day they lost their virginity.  
"Was that unprotected?"  
"Yes, and the only time I've ever had sex,"  
"Are you taking the pill, Miss Maximoff?"  
"No, my parent's would hate me,"  
"Oh. I'm just going to take a quick blood test and I'll confirm your pregnancy status,"

Ten minutes later Dr Cho came back.  
"You are indeed pregnant, 5 weeks. Now for options, I'd suggest abortion, considering your age," Dr Cho paused for her reaction.  
"No, not an option. I can't deal with all those protesters outside, calling me a murderer, trying to guilt me into pregnancy, I can't do it," Wanda said, tears burning in her eyes. Bucky squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Are you financially stable to raise a child?"  
"I'm a high school junior working two jobs, so I wouldn't say so,"  
"Adoption seems the most viable option here," Dr Cho said. "Now, I'll just need to do a quick ultrasound to make sure the fetus is in the uterus. Wanda's dress got taped back as Dr Cho squirted the jelly onto her stomach.  
"Everything seems fine and healthy, you'll need to return in a month to make sure you're doing okay,"

They got ice cream afterwards.  
"Promise we won't tell anyone about this until I'm ready?" She held up her pinky. Bucky interlocked his pinky with hers, promising.  
"No one will know, except for Tony," He said. They sat in silence on the park bench.

"Hey, did you know that it's about the size of a sweet pea?" He said.  
"No, but that's cool," she said.  
"And in like four weeks, you might start showing," He added. To this, her eyes blew up to the size of dinner plates.  
"What?"  
"Well, not much, just as if you had a big lunch or something. I don't think anyone will put the dots together,"  
"Bucky, since you're kind of the secret keeper, can I tell you something important?"  
"Shoot,"  
"I think I'm a lesbian," she said. He grinned.  
"Welcome to Gaytown, population, you and me. Can I ask you a question? Is there a special little lady in your life?"  
"Yeah, but you're not getting any info on her until we're both ready,"  
"Oh, I love closet cases. They're the best,"

That evening, Wanda went on incognito mode to find suitable families for her child. She wasn't sure if her parents checked her search history, but she wanted to be safe. She looked at the time, 12:09 AM. She turned off her computer and went to bed.

She woke up nauseous again, but she managed to keep the volume down so her parents weren't going to worry. Wanda did her makeup, as usual, packed her uniform and her books into her bag and left as soon as possible. She was on the bus when she realised that she hadn't had breakfast and since she was expecting she should probably eat more.  
So she rushed to the nearest vending machine to get a granola bar and a bottle of water before she went to Biology.

"Hello, class. Headmaster Fury had ordered a three-week long Sex Ed class to replace the regular Bio. Now, I know that this is probably the last thing you want, especially since school just started, but four kids have already gotten STIs and it's barely September!" Mr August said. He was a good teacher, and he made learning fun. Not a single student had flunked his class for seven years.  


Mr August rummaged around in his desk drawer before he found what he was looking for.  
"This is a condom. They prevent pregnancy, STDs, STIs, HIV and AIDS. Do you know how to put one on?" Most of the class shook their heads. Shocker. He handed out glass vials turned upside down.  
"You put them on like this," He demonstrated, rolling it onto the vial.  
"Mr August? What happens if he pulls out? Can you get STDs then?"  
"Good question, Miss Rue. yes, you can. Some STDs, like syphilis, gonorrhoea and chlamydia can be spread through skin on skin contact. Condoms are effective, but only 97% so. And you need to make sure they're not expired," Hands rose to the air.  
"Condoms have expiration dates. Which means the lube has dried up the silicone in the condom, making super easy to break,"

Wanda's mind drifted off as Mr August spoke about the dangers of not using a condom. They really should've had this crash course a few weeks ago, when school started. Then she probably wouldn't be pregnant.

God, even thinking that word felt strange, alien, even wrong. It was the size of sweet pea, it didn't even have a heartbeat yet. She should just get rid of it, not mention it to anyone.  
But she remembered how aggressive the people protesting outside Planned Parenthood were. Her family had driven past multiple times, and there had been people screaming at poor girls already making hard decisions.   
She didn't want that. They were so invested in making sure a poor girl gives birth, but they don't care what happens after. 

Wanda barely noticed the bell.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time, y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads-up, there are a few shitty pregnancy puns in this chapter. Also, a bit of angst.

Weeks passed by, and Wanda heard the heartbeat of her baby for the first time, she started showing a bit, but not enough to provoke attention. People just assumed she'd gained weight ever since she quit the cheer squad. Natasha was getting worried, she could tell. She started showing up outside her window at night with Oreos. Wanda appreciated the attention, but she felt as if she was bursting to tell her. There were so many moments Natasha had missed, the heartbeat, the movement of the baby, and much more.  
"Natalia?" She asked, one night when she'd come over.  
"Yes?"  
"How do you feel about kids?"  
"Just in general? like them, sure they're loud and cry a lot, but it's sweet, to an extent. Being a mother is hard, not that I'd know. Why are you asking?" Natasha said. Wanda started saying what she'd meant to say for so long, but she chickened out.  
"I- I don't know, just curious," was what she actually said.

Thank God it was fall, meaning she had an excuse to wear baggy hoodies to hide her ever-growing bump. Bucky was sweet, took her to all of her appointments and was a great liar whenever anyone came too close to the truth.  
Except, she wanted to tell someone else. Someone who wasn't Bucky or Tony. She wanted to tell Steve because she was sure that he was suspecting her and Bucky of having an affair (did he not know his boyfriend was gay?). Wanda had bought a journal and written down how she was going to tell her friends.  
Pepper, just say straight out, she could certainly handle it.  
Natasha, drop hints, but if she doesn't get it, take her out to dinner and drop the bomb.  
Bruce, same as Pepper.  
Steve, borrow his notebook, slip a photo of the fetus inside and wait for him to confront her.  
Clint, don't tell him, Pietro would know within seconds.  
Parker, Leeds and Jones were all the same as Steve. Time to set the plan in motion.

She figured she should tell Nat first. She had a right to know, and Wanda felt horrible for keeping this from her.   
The hints began when Wanda invited her over. She'd been baking all morning and had just put it in the oven when her doorbell rang. Wanda smiled, wiped her hands dry and went to open it.  
"Sorry about the mess, I've got a bun in the oven," she said. Nat nodded, not questioning it further. For someone who's this smart, she really was daft. So they ate cinnamon buns and watched TV.  
"Is Pietro home?" Natasha asked.  
"Probably in his 'man cave', I'm pretty sure there's a bat in the cave," No reaction yet. Which was expected, no one used that phrase anymore.

"Do you want some peas? I've got peas in a pod," Wanda asked after a while. Natasha made a noise, which she interpreted as negative.

Some character on the TV, who was pregnant, was about to tell her boyfriend.  
_"I'm late!" She exclaimed. The boyfriend looked shocked._  
"Same," Wanda laughed. Natasha gave her a look.  
"You're the most punctual person I know," Wanda sighed in response, sinking back into the cushions. 

She decided not to go with dinner because she probably couldn't afford it. So she took her chance when Nat was snuggled up close to her, watching Friends intensely.  
"I'm pregnant," She whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear. Curse Natasha's hearing.  
"What?" She exclaimed, jumping off of her spot, back turned to the TV.  
"I'm pregnant, in the family way, preggers," She said, louder this time. Thank Goodness her family wasn't home.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No,"  
"I was working up to tell you I love you tonight, and you cheated on me, and it resulted in this?" Without letting Wanda explain herself, Natasha stormed out, grabbing her coat as she walked.  
"I thought you were different because you're a girl. Guess you have the same mentality as guys," She said, slamming the front door behind her. Wanda made an effort to stop her, but Nat was already out the door.

Somehow, she managed to dial his phone number.  
"Wanda? What's wrong?" Bucky picked up after two signals. She couldn't respond, just sobbing loudly.  
"I'll be there in five," The line went dead.

Sure enough, he did arrive in five minutes. Did he open the door without knocking first? Maybe, but he was there for her, so it didn't matter. Warmth embraced her as he did.  
"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" He asked after a few minutes.  
"Water," She said hoarsely. The crying had stopped temporarily, enough for her to ask for and receive a glass of water.  
"I told Nat," She said.  
"She reacted badly? Listen, some friends are toxic, and you need to get rid of them-"  
"She was my girlfriend,"  
"What?" He sputtered.  
"My girlfriend, Natalia. Natasha. She thought I cheated,"  
"Did you?"  
"Of course not! I love her! It happened a few weeks before we got together. I just- I just wish she'd listen to me," Wanda sighed. Bucky hugged her again, stroking her hair softly.

They decided to scroll through websites of available parents for the baby. It was kind of tedious, every family looked the same and probably lived in the suburbs, but one caught her eye, the Murphy's.  
Aoife and Niamh Murphy had moved to New York from Ireland and wanted a child to call their own. They were married, and neither of them had any kind of a criminal record. Niamh was a journalist for the Daily Bugle, and only wrote stories within a certain radius. Aoife was a congresswoman, and she was mainly working on making healthcare more accessible.

Wanda stared at their profile for a few minutes. They were perfect. They'd written that they would accept the child no matter what, sexuality, gender and otherwise. She began typing an email.

 _Hello,_  
_My name is Wanda, and I read your profile on the adoption website. If I may, you two would make the perfect parents for my child (it's unborn and I haven't been told the gender yet,) and I would love to set up a meeting with the two of you to discuss the matter further._  
_Wanda_  
_PS. I'm a high-schooler, so I have a strict schedule on when I'm available. DS._

Her pulse quickened as she hit the send button. No going back now. The reply came fifteen minutes later.

 _Hello, Wanda,_  
_I was delighted to read your email (I hope this reply isn't too fast). My wife and I would be delighted if you were to choose us as parents for your child. And, Aoife agrees with me on this one, we hope that you're available Saturday night? You are welcome to our home, but if you're uncomfortable with that, we can meet in a restaurant._  
_Niamh Murphy_

The week rushed past and it was Thursday morning. Wanda had gone down to the Xerox down the street and printed out a few copies of her latest ultrasound. She was going to tell Steve today. Hopefully, he'd take it well.  
"Steve, can I borrow your notebook?" She asked. He gave an indifferent noise and a nod. When he wasn't looking, she placed the ultrasound photo in the book and tore out a page for good measure.  
"Thanks,"

Thirty minutes passed before she heard him say:  
"What the fuck,"

Naturally, he cornered her after class.  
"What's this?"  
"It's an ultrasound, Rogers,"  
"No, I know that, why was it in my fucking notebook?"  
"Oh, that's mine," She said. The look on his face was fucking priceless. Wanda honestly wished she had a camera to store his expression forever.  
"Yours? This is yours?" He pointed at the fetus in the photo. She nodded. Steve looked as if his brain was buffering.  
"Who knows?" Steve asked after a minute or two.  
"Tony, Buck and Nat, Nat's not talking to me, though, don't ask,"  
"Oh-Bucky knows?" Was Steve that oblivious? What had his boyfriend told him so he didn't suspect cheating? Or was Steve not noticing Bucky's disappearances. Either way, she was surprised that he hadn't suspected anything.  
"He's been involved the whole time," She said, slowly moving to her locker. Steve followed her like an eager puppy. Come think of it, he kind of looked like one too.

The bell rang, telling Wanda she should get to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Irish names for the mothers because I can. And if you need help pronouncing them, for whatever reason, here you go:  
> Niamh: Neev  
> Aoife: Eefah


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama and shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have projected my music taste onto Wanda, but the songs slap and I will fight anyone who says differently. :)

It was Saturday afternoon and Wanda was fresh out of the shower. She put on a playlist of old, calm songs to listen to while she got ready. She'd read somewhere that babies could hear things outside of the womb, and had begun playing some of her favourite Queen songs. The baby seemed to like Teo Toriatte, so she played that a lot, just so she could feel it moving inside her. Wanda hummed along as she began to do her hair.  
At six-thirty, the doorbell rang. Wanda could hear her mother making small talk with Bucky, asking about his grades and family. They stopped when Wanda came downstairs. She'd decided on a babydoll dress that covered her belly enough to to get any attention from her mother, who still didn't know.

The Murphy's lived in an apartment in Midtown West, so it was relatively quick to drive, even with the traffic. They arrived at seven pm sharp.  
"Hello?" The buzzer answered.  
"Hi, I'm Wanda, with the baby?"  
"Oh, of course, come on in," She said, buzzing them in.

Aoife and Niamh were extremely polite as they welcomed the pair into their home. They took their jackets and offered sodas.  
"I guess we should do introductions?" One of the two said. "I'm Aoife," She said.  
"Niamh," Her wife said, returning from the kitchen with chips and dip.  
"I'm Bucky, and I'm not the father, I'm just moral support," Wanda nodded at him, subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"So, do you have any questions for us, about the baby, I mean?" Wanda broke the silence.  
"I have one, how far along are you?" Niamh asked.  
"17 weeks, I think. I'm feeling a few kicks, at least,"*  
"When are you finding out the sex?"  
"Next week,"

And so the conversation rolled on, from the baby to politics, to religion, to how much Wanda wanted to be involved in the baby's life after it was born.  
"I'd like to be involved, but I do have jobs and school, so I won't be present too much during the earlier years,"  
"You can be as involved as you like, dear, we're asking very little of you," Aoife said, stroking her hand softly. A question came to Wanda's mind.  
"Um, are either of you Jewish?"  
"Niamh is, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I am too, and I'd like for it to also be raised in a Jewish household, just so it knows its origins. And it's matrilineal," Wanda said. Niamh nodded in understanding. Wanda let out a small gasp.  
"It's kicking," She explained. Both of them held out their hands weakly, not wanting to invade her privacy. Wanda took them and guided them to where exactly it was kicking. Bucky joined in too, kissing her cheek as she smiled at the couple.  
"I don't mean to be super invasive, but does your family have a history of post-partum depression? Because I've heard that it can run in the family,"  
"I'm not entirely certain, but I'm glad you asked that question. I'll pass it along to my mother, once I tell her, that is," The couple was surprised, but they didn't react too much.

***

Football practice was a good time to think. Nothing more peaceful than a middle-aged man shouting at you because his wife is leaving him and taking the kids. Which is why Natasha loved it so much. It was a time when she could think about everything bad she'd ever done in her life.

Natasha wouldn't say she was an emotional person. She never let anyone see her have any form of strong emotion. No one had seen her cry in 15 years. No one had seen her laugh with joy and glee when she got something she liked. No one had seen her smash plates in anger. Not even her parents.  
The only person she talked to was Wanda. Sweet Wanda who lit up the entire world with her smile. The way she would wear knitted sweaters over shirts whenever it got cold. The way she chewed her lip when concentrating.  
Natasha had fallen for her. She'd fallen like Icarus. And, like him, things were going too good when the world fell apart. She loved Wanda. She loved everything about her. Nothing could change that.  
 _But why did you leave when she told you she was pregnant?_ The voice in her head asked. She knew why. Wanda had known her feelings for her, and she'd still gone and cheated on her with a guy. And she'd gotten herself knocked up.  
_What if it wasn't her fault?_ Obviously, Natasha had considered that, but Wanda would have interrupted her if it was something that big.   
  


Oh God. Natasha had made a mistake. She made the mistake when she didn't let Wanda speak. She was a horrible girlfriend. 

"Romanoff! You can't just leave in the middle of practice!" Her coach called after her.  
"Sorry, I've just. I've just gotta do something!" She shouted back, running off the football field and behind the bleachers.

" _This is Wanda, you know what to do, do it with style,_ " The beep rang.  
"Wanda, baby, I'm so sorry for how I reacted. I need to talk to you, I'll be outside your window after practice," She said and hung up. 

***

At eight-thirty, Wanda was returned home with an excuse for her parents. She and Bucky had been studying and lost track of time. Thankfully, her parents accepted her excuse, and they sent her up to her room.

  
_(1) missed call from natalia <3_

Dread filled her as she pressed the voicemail button, but it slowly disappeared as she let it play. Practice ended at eight-thirty. It was ten minutes between her home and the football field if you walked, and it was currently 8:38 PM. 

Natasha was never late. That was one of her most admirable traits. She was always either five minutes early or right on time.

8:39 PM.

8:40 PM.

A pebble hit her window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I suck at everything American, but what can you expect? Please correct me if I make any mistakes.  
> Also, shout out to JainaDarklighter for giving me the idea of writing from Natasha's perspective!


End file.
